prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
HUGtto! YELL FOR YOU @ Cytime!!
is a cover song in ''Cure Sphere'', a different kind of Pretty Cure. The song will be performed by voice actors of the main character Watanabe Harumi, Mikoto Lanna and Minowa Daisuke. The original song, HUGtto! YELL FOR YOU, was published for the 15th season of the Pretty Cure franchise, ''HUGtto! Pretty Cure''. It was originally performed by Hikisaka Rie, Hon'izumi Rina, Ogura Yui, Tamura Nao and Tamura Yukari. Lyrics Credit for the lyrics goes to the Pretty Cure wiki staff! Full Ver. Lyrics |-|Romaji= YES! MORE! Chiafuru! YES! MORE! Pawafuru! YES! MORE! Joifuru! Purikyua @ SMILE! YES! MORE! Chiafuru! YES! MORE! Pawafuru! YES! MORE! Joifuru! HIGH FIVE!! Eien ni✰eiei ō! High so jump! Haihai! #6289d6|Lanna}}/ Akiramezu tsunagu #ff38bc|Haru}}/ Mirai chizu #ff38bc|Haru}}/ Sā, ikou! Furē*furē MY FRIENDS! #ff38bc|Haru}}/ Saikyō! Iza! Ta・chi・a GIRLS! #(Hasshu tagu) gamushara*sharara Hapinesu issei sōshin Shea shiau ai de Kibō no doa hiraku no Watashitachi soba ni iru yo HUGtto! Purikyua YES! MORE! Chiafuru! YES! MORE! Pawafuru! YES! MORE! Joifuru! HIGH FIVE!! #ff38bc|Haru}}/ Tanoshimereba fainpurē Nebatte☆Never give up! #ff38bc|Haru}}/ Miwaku wandārando We can do! Kandō! #6289d6|Lanna}}/ Ganbatta nette #6289d6|Lanna}}/ Ieru yō ni shikanai de SHOW Dekoboko mo jibun hisutorī FUNFUN*yume fanfāre Fine Day! Kagayakaseyou! Don Mai! Hanamaru seishun Sumairu! Mainichi So guddo! Yume ni Go for it! Min'na Go for it! Wow~yei! #6289d6|Lanna}}/ hagukumarete yuku #(Hasshu tagu) gamushara*sharara Kibō no doa hiraku no Watashitachi habatakeru yo HUGtto! Purikyua! IT'S ALRIGHT... YELL FOR YOU!... Itsumo... YES! MORE! Pawafuru! YES! MORE! Joifuru! #ff38bc|Haru}}/ Purikyua @ SMILE! YES! MORE! Pawafuru! YES! MORE! Joifuru! HIGH FIVE!! YES! MORE! Pawafuru! YES! MORE! Joifuru! #ff38bc|Haru}}/ Purikyua @ SMILE! YES! MORE! Chiafuru! YES! MORE! Pawafuru! YES! MORE! Joifuru! HIGH FIVE!! |-|Japanese= YES！MORE！チアフル！ YES！MORE！パワフル！ YES！MORE！ジョイフル！ プリキュア@（アット）SMILE！ YES！MORE！チアフル！ YES！MORE！パワフル！ YES！MORE！ジョイフル！HIGH FIVE！！ タネはツボミから イキイキ花咲かせる ユメは願うから キラキラ明日が来る エイエンに☆エイエイオー！ ミスで落ち込んで しゃがんだ時がチャンス 胸張ってジャンプ！ ほら、バネが羽根になる High so jump！ハイハイ！ 未完成のままの　勇気のパズル DREAM BELIEVE あきらめずつなぐ 未来地図 さぁ、行こう！フレー＊フレーMY FRIENDS！ 最強！いざ！タ・チ・アGIRLS！ 奇跡ステージの チケットは笑い顔オンリー ＃（ハッシュタグ）ガムシャラ＊シャララ ハピネス一斉送信 シェアしあう愛で 希望のドア開くの 私たちそばにいるよ HUGっと！プリキュア YES!MORE!チアフル！ YES!MORE!パワフル！ YES!MORE!ジョイフル!HIGH FIVE！！ アコガレはきっと オトメの必須アイテム トライもエラーも 楽しめればファインプレー ネバって☆Never give up!（ネバギバ） 作文に書いた なりたい自分ビジョン 目を閉じて見える 魅惑ワンダーランド We can do!感動！ いつの日か大人になった自分に 絶対 いっぱい 頑張ったねって 言えるように GANGAN!ガンバ＊READY GO! エレガント☆凛としたGlRLS! やるしかないでSHOW 凸凹（でこぼこ）も自分ヒストリー FUNFUN＊夢ファンファーレ Fine Day!輝かせよう！ 月より優しく 海よりも奥深く その気持ち抱きしめるよ 奇跡は無限大 ヘイ！Are you ready? ドンマイ！ハナマル　青春 ヘイ！Clap your hands! スマイル！毎日 So グッド！ ヘイ！Keep it up! オーライ！なかよし　愛！愛！ 夢に　Go for it! みんな　Go for it!　 Wow〜イェイ！ 手と手ぎゅっと結んで 目と目合わせ☆Smiling 心と心は温もりで育まれてゆく ＃（ハッシュタグ）ガムシャラ＊シャララ ハピネス一斉送信 シェアしあう愛で 希望のドア開くの 私たち羽ばたけるよ HUGっと！プリキュア！ IT'S ALRIGHT... YELL FOR YOU!... いつも... YES！MORE！チアフル！ YES！MORE！パワフル！ YES！MORE！ジョイフル！ プリキュア@（アット）SMILE！ YES！MORE！チアフル！ YES！MORE！パワフル！ YES！MORE！ジョイフル！HIGH FIVE！！ YES！MORE！チアフル！ YES！MORE！パワフル！ YES！MORE！ジョイフル！ プリキュア@（アット）SMILE！ YES！MORE！チアフル！ YES！MORE！パワフル！ YES！MORE！ジョイフル！HIGH FIVE！！ |-|Translation= YES! MORE! Cheerful! YES! MORE! Powerful! YES! MORE! Joyful! Pretty Cure @ SMILE! YES! MORE! Cheerful! YES! MORE! Powerful! YES! MORE! Joyful! HIGH FIVE!! The seeds from a flower bud�Will soon bloom into a lively flower Because dreams are what creates hope,�A sparkling tomorrow will soon arrive Let it last✰hey hey oh! When you feel down or make mistakes, Opportunities will come while you crouch down With a tightened chest, jump up! See, the spring will grant you wings High so jump! High-high! A puzzle of courage remains unfinished but if you DREAM BELIEVE You won't need to give up On the future map that connects us Now, let's go! Hooray*hooray MY FRIENDS! We're the strongest! So go! Stand up our・che・er GIRLS! For this miraculous stage The ticket is only a laughing face With #(hashtag) reckless*shalala Broadcast your happiness Share your love with one another And open the door of hope Because we are right by your side HUGtto! Pretty Cure YES! MORE! Cheerful! YES! MORE! Powerful! YES! MORE! Joyful! HIGH FIVE!! To dream is a Must have item for every girl Trials and errors Can be fun if you abide by the rules I swear I will✰Never give up! I want to see myself Writing things like an adult If I were to close my eyes, I'd see myself in an enchanted wonderland We can do! With excitement! Someday I'll become the adult I strive to be I'll definitely Put in A lot of effort So you can hear me say It may be hard! But do your best and READY GO! We're elegant and dignified GIRLS Who have no other choice but to put on a SHOW My odd moments are what made me who I am today FUN FUN! Hear this fanfare of dreams Fine day! And let it shine bright! More gentle than the moon And deeper than the sea Are these feelings we hold dearly These miracles of ours will last forever Hey! Are you ready? Don't worry! This is the flower circle of our youth Hey! Clap your hands! Smile! Everyday is So good! Hey! Keep it up! Alright! Friendship is love! Love! Dream and Go for it! Everyone Go for it! Wow~yay! Tightly holding onto each other's hands Staring into each other's eyes✰with a smile Our hearts were brought together through warmth With #(hashtag) reckless*shalala Broadcast your happiness Share your love with one another And open the door of hope To where we spread our wings and fly HUGtto! Pretty Cure! IT'S ALRIGHT... YELL FOR YOU!... Always... YES! MORE! Cheerful! YES! MORE! Powerful! YES! MORE! Joyful! Pretty Cure @ SMILE! YES! MORE! Cheerful! YES! MORE! Powerful! YES! MORE! Joyful! HIGH FIVE!! YES! MORE! Cheerful! YES! MORE! Powerful! YES! MORE! Joyful! Pretty Cure @ SMILE! YES! MORE! Cheerful! YES! MORE! Powerful! YES! MORE! Joyful! HIGH FIVE!! References Category:Cure Sphere (Discography) Category:Cover Songs